Zutto Akogareteta
by hikarinoyami13
Summary: mencintai atau dicintai? yang mana akan kalian pilih. orang yang kalian cinta atau orang yang mencintai kalian? "Aku mencintaimu", "Gomen... naruto", "Naru...to...-kun, hiks hiks", "Zutto akogareteta Naruto-kun no koto", "terimakasih karena sudah mencintai orang yang bodoh sepertiku ini" (penasaran? baca saja langsung) cerita pertama one shoot, semoga kalian suka #Event Romance FNI


Zutto Akogareteta

Pair:Uzumaki Narutox?

Create by:hikarinoyami13

Genre:Romance

Rating: T+

 **I'm not own character on my story**

Zutto Akogareteta

 **NARUTO POV ON**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kesukaanku adalah ramen dan yang paling aku tidak suka adalah menunggu selama tiga menit sebelum ramen masak. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku masih kecil, yang aku miliki sekarang adalah pamanku yang selalu pergi berkeliling menjelajahi dunia, dan aku tidak tau dimana dia sekarang. Dia selalu mengirim surat padaku setiap dua atau tiga bulan sekali dengan foto-fotonya yang bersama orang asing.

Aku adalah seorang siswa SMA Semester enam diKonoha gakuen, salah satu sekolah terkenal yang selalu meluluskan siswa berkualitas dari beberapa sekolah terbesar disini. Pamaku terkejut saat aku berhasil lulus test tertulis untuk masuk sekolah tersebut, karena kelulusan untuk masuk sekolah itu hanyalah dua puluh lima persen dari seribu lebih siswa yang mendaftar.

Walau begini aku juga belajar keras untuk masuk sekolah tersebut, karena ada seseorang yang harusku temui. Ya karena dialah kau berjuang keras untuk masuk sekolah ini dan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh agar dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Bisa dibilang aku mengejar cintaku disekolah ini, dan belum mengungkapkan perasaan ini padanya.

Hari ini aku pergi kesekolah seperti biasanya dengan sepotong roti ditangan dan sebuah buku saku kecil. Ya aku makan berjalan sambil belajar, karena dua minggu lagi akan ada ujian kelulusan dan aku harus lulus ujian tersebut dengan nilai yang memuaskan agar dapat diterima diuniversitas yang sama _'dengannya'_.

 **NARUTO POV OFF**

Dari jauh ada seorang wanita yang sekarang baru saja keluar dari persimpangan

'Syukurlah aku sempat mengejarnya' batin wanita itu saat melihat ada Naruto didepannya.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" panggil wanita itu.

Namun Naruto tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan tidak berhenti membaca walau orang itu memanggilnya, karena Naruto sudah tau itu siapa. Merasa diabaikan dia lalu berlari kecil menyusul Naruto.

"Oh Ohayo Hinata-chan kamu sepertinya semangat sekali pagi ini, mau roti?" tawar Naruto saat Hinata sampai disampingnya.

"tidak Naruto-kun, aku sudah sarapan pagi ini" Ujar Hinata.

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Mou~ Naruto-kun jangan berjalan sambil membaca buku, nanti di tabrak orang bagaimana?" ucap Hinata cemas.

"Hmm? Kan ada kamu Hinata-chan, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Naruto santai.

Hinata yang mendengar kalimat itu tentu saja kaget, rasa tidak percaya, rasa senang, dan gembira menyelimuti pikirannya sekarang.

'N-Naruto-kun percaya padaku' batin hinata senang.

Naruto melirik sejenak kearah Hinata yang sekarang tengah focus dengan jalan dan melihat kekiri dan kenanan was-was. Naruto bingung entah kenapa tingkah Hinata tiba-tiba jadi seperti itu, ditambah wajahnya memerah membuat Naruto merasa heran dengan apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapan nya barusan?

'Kenapa wajahnya itu? Apa dia sakit, terlebih lagi kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi was-was seperti itu?' pikir Naruto heran dengan Hinata.

Naruto tidak ambil pusing lalu kembali membaca buku dan menghabiskan roti ditangannya. Selang beberapa menit mereka berjalan Naruto tiba-tiba di paksa berhenti karena kerah bajunya ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Ha-Hati-hati Naruto-kun, ada kucing liar lewat" ucap Hinata.

Naruto lalu melihat kesamping kiri yang baru saja lewat adalah kucing liar dengan anak-anaknya yang berjalan menyebranginya. Naruto sweatdrop saat melihat betapa Hinata melindunginya saat Naruto berjalan sambil membaca buku.

'Jadi dia sedari tadi waspada terhadap orang-orang yang akan lewat di depanku? Pantas saja dia focus dengan jalan sedari tadi' batin Naruto merasa tidak enak harus merepotkan Hinata.

"T-terimakasih Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto lalu menyimpan buku itu dikantong celananya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, apa kamu tidak membaca buku lagi?" Tanya Hinata saat melihat Naruto kembali focus dengan jalannya.

"Hmm? Ah yah aku tidak enak merepotkanmu harus melindungiku selama perjalanan, rasanya agak aneh"

"Ah tidak, Naruto-kun tidak perlu minta maaf…" ucap Hinata.

 **HINATA POV ON**

Aku melirik kearah Naruto-kun yang menatap lurus kedepan, akhir-akhir ini Naruto-kun belajar dengan giat dikelas. Terkadang aku juga melihatnya diperpustakaan belajar sendirian sepulang sekolah. Dia benar-benar berusaha untuk lulus ujian nanti, walau peringkatnya sekarang bisa tergolong peringkat terbawah di kelas.

 _Flashback on_

 _Pada papan pengumuman kelulusan saat itu setelah aku menemukan namaku yang berada di urutan kedua, aku mencari nama Naruto-kun di daftar kelulusan. Namun aku tidak menemukan namanya sama sekali, aku kembali memeriksa mulai dari awal hingga akhir dengan teliti, tetap saja aku tidak bisa menemukan nama Naruto-kun disana._

" _Kuso!" aku tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto-kun yang saat itu kebetulan berdiri di sampingku dengan raut wajah sedih._

" _Naruto-kun" gumamku saat melihat wajah sedih Naruto-kun membuatku juga ikut bersedih dengan hasil yang keluar. Naruto-kun pulang dengan wajah sedih, aku hanya bisa memandang dirinya perlahan menjauh meninggalkan sekolah._

" _Minggir-minggir sensei mau memasang nama-nama yang lainnya"_

" _Huh?" aku saat itu tentu kaget saat sensei bilang ada nama yang lainnya._

 _Aku langsung saja berlari kearah daftar nama-nama yang di temple oleh sensei barusan._

" _Etto… perhatian semuanya, ini adalah nama-nama yang lulus dengan nilai yang berada diujung tanduk, jadi untuk nama-nama yang ada di sini harap belajar lebih keras lagi" ucap sensei lalu pergi dari sana._

 _Saat aku memeriksa nama satu persatu dari ujung paling kiri atas hingga kanan paling bawah berharap dapat menemukan nama Naruto-kun disana._

 _Sudah setengah dari nama-nama tersebut masih belum juga menemukan nama Naruto-kun. Aku mulai khawatir jika nanti aku tidak menemukan namanya. Lalu saat aku membaca nama yang paling ujung, hatiku tiba-tiba merasa sangat senang._

 _Disana tertulis nama Uzumaki Naruto pada daftar kelulusan untuk masuk Konoha gakuen. Aku langsung melihat kebelakang berharap masih menemukan Naruto-kun, tapi dia sudah tidak ada disana._

 _Aku berlari menyusulnya, berharap masih sempat menemukannya. Saat aku sudah di depan pintu gerbang Konoha Gakuen aku dapat melihat Naruto-kun yang baru saja masuk persimpangan dan langsung mengejarnya._

 _Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak kehilangan jejak Naruto-kun, dan syukurnya aku dapat menyusulnya yang sekarang tengah berdiri menunggu dihalte buss dengan wajah murung._

" _N-NARUTO-KUN!" teriakku membuat semua orang disana melihat kearahku termasuk Naruto-kun yang tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat kearahku._

" _Hmm? Oh Hinata-chan, selama atas kelulusanmu ya. Tadi aku lihat namamu di urutan kedua? Sugoi bisa mendapat peringkat dua dalam test, Hinata-chan benar-benar hebat berbeda denganku. Aku rasa aku akan berusaha lagi tahun depan, ahahaha" Aku melihat senyuman Naruto-kun saat itu entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Naruto-kun tersenyum seperti itu. Buss yang di tunggu Naruto-kun pun sudah datang dan pintu terbuka. Naruto-kun sepertinya masih menuggu aku berbicara tapi sulit untukku mengeluarkan keberanian untuk berbicara dengannya._

" _Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Hinata-chan"_

 _Naruto-kun baru saja mau masuk kedalam tapi entah kenapa reflek dari tanganku menahan ujung baju nya. Aku sebenarnya juga terkejut dengan apa yang aku lakukan, aku kemudian menguatkan peganganku pada ujung baju Naruto-kun dan berusaha memberanikan diri untuk berbicara._

" _Hei jadi naik atau tidak?" Tanya supir buss tersebut._

" _Ah tunggu sebentar paman" ucap Naruto-kun pada supir buss itu lalu melihat kearahku kembali._

" _ada apa Hinata-chan?"_

" _A-ano Naruto-kun… N-Naruto-kun tidak perlu berusaha lagi tahun depan"_

" _Apa maksudmu Hinata, kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang bergetar._

 _Naruto-kun benar-benar salah paham dengan ucapanku barusan, atau mungkin ucapanku yang kurang tepat hingga membuatnya menjadi marah seperti itu?_

" _S-So-soalnya nama N-N-Naruto-kun baru saja di temple dip-papan pengumuman" ucapku gugup._

" _Huh?" Seketikan Naruto-kun menjadi diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Pintu buss juga tertutup dan buss tersebut pergi karena terlalu lama menunggu._

" _B-benarkah?"_

" _U-un"_

 _GREP!_

 _Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Naruto-kun memelukku._

 _Waktu seakan berhenti, semuanya seperti mematung dan tenggelam dalam detik waktu yang terhenti, dan diriku yang tenggelam dalam perasaan senang yang sangat dalam hingga aku tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih akan keadaan dan lokasi kami sekarang._

" _Arigato Hinata-chan"_

 _Flashback off_

Sejak saat itu kami menjadi sangat dekat, bahkan aku yang dulu sangat pemalu dan gugup saat ada Naruto-kun menjadi terbiasa akan keberadaannya sekarang.

 **HINATA POV OFF**

"Naruto, Hinata-chan ohayo!" Naruto dan Hinata menghentikan langkahnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah orang yang memanggil mereka tersebut.

Wanita berambut berwarna pink bersama temannya berambut kuning melambai-lambaikan tangan lalu menyusul Naruto dan Hinata berjalan bersama kesekolah.

"Ufufufu kalian berdua selalu bersama ya? Apa kalian pacaran?" ucap wanita berambut kuning menggoda Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut langsung salah tingkah sedangkan Naruto langsung membantah ucapan wanita itu.

"Jangan menggodanya Ino, kami tidak pacaran" ucap Naruto.

"Benarkah? Tapi menurutku kalian berdua cocok" kali ini wanita berambut pink lah mengeluarkan opininya kepada Naruto dan Hinata. Membuat wajah Hinata sudah penuh dengan warna merah dengan uap yang keluar dari atas kepalanya.

'Co-co-co-cocok? Aku dan Naruto-kun? He-heh benarkah? Apa kami terlihat seperti s-sepasang ke-ke-kekasih di mata orang? Whe- wheeeee!?' batin Hinata merasa senang.

"Sakura-chan hentikan, jangan bercanda seperti itu"

"Kenapa aku hanya berkata apa yang ada dipikiranku, dan juga…"

"…Apa kalian berdua masih berteman? Ayolah satu kelas sudah tau kalian berdua sangat dekat, kenapa tidak pacaran saja. Sebentar lagi kelulusan, nanti kalian menyesal lho" ujar Sakura membuat Naruto dan Hinata menjadi diam tidak berkata apa-apa.

Perasaan mereka masing-masing yang belum tersampaikan secara pasti masih menjadi beban tersendiri bagi mereka, dan kali ini mereka membulatkan tekad mereka berdua bahwa mereka akan menyampaikan perasaan mereka dan tidak menyimpan perasaan ini, tidak peduli bagaimana jawaban dari orang tersebut.

'Ya sebentar lagi kelulusan, pada saat itu akanku sampaikan perasaan ini' batin Naruto dan Hinata serempak.

 **Pindah scene skip the time**

KRIIIIIINGG!

Semua siswa dan siswi berbondong-bondong pergi pulang bersama-sama dengan teman-temannya yang lain, sedangkan Naruto masih duduk disana mengerjakan sesuatu. Hinata baru saja mau keluar dari pintu, terhenti saat melihat Naruto yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

"Nee Naruto-kun ayo pulang sama-sama"

"Hmm? Ah Hinata-chan, pulanglah duluan. Aku harus menyelesaikan soal ini terlebih dulu" tolak Naruto lembut lalu kembali menulis di bukunya.

"Naruto-kun belajar dengan keras ya" ujar Hinata.

"Ya tentu saja, karena aku harus lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Jaa kalau begitu kita belajar sama-sama" tawar Hinata lalu duduk di kursi di depan Naruto.

"Eh benarkah? Apa tidak merepotkanmu? Apa kamu tidak sibuk" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Tidak kok, aku sebenarnya juga sedang belajar keras. Melihat Naruto-kun belajar membuatku menjadi semangat, jadi belajar sama-sama tidak masalah bukan?" jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Yosh ayo semangat, Hinata!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Hai!"

Sejak hari itu mereka berdua selalu belajar bersama sepulang sekolah dikelas. Bahkan pagi hari Hinata dan Naruto juga mengerjakan beberapa soal latihan sebelum kelas dimulai.

 **SKIP TIME**

Sudah waktunya, sekarang semua siswa dan siswi semester enam tengah duduk dengan perasaan tegang di hati mereka. Karena dalam hitungan menit mereka akan memulai ujian yang akan menentukan nasib masa depan mereka kelak.

KRIIIIINNGGG!

"YOOOOSSSHHH MINNA KERJAKAN SOAL DENGAN SEMANGAT MUDA. READY GOOOOOOOO!"

Dengan aba-aba itu semua siswa/siswi mulai mengisi soal satu per satu, begitupun dengan Naruto.

'Ayo Naruto, tunjukkan apa yang sudah kau pelajari selama ini' batin Naruto sembari mengerjakan soal-soal di kertas itu.

 **SKIP TIME**

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak ujian kelulusan di laksanakan dan sekarang semua siswa dan siswi semester enam tengah berkumpul mengelilingi madding yang berada di lapangan melihat siapa saja yang lulus dalam ujian kelulusan mereka beberapa hari kemarin.

Setelah melihat nama-nama yang ada, mereka semua bersorak meriah saat melihat tidak ada yang gagal dalam ujian kemarin. Bahagia dan rasa bangga menyelimuti hati mereka karena tahun ini tidak ada yang gagal dalam ujian kelulusan, walau ada beberapa dari mereka mendapat jalan buntu saat ujian, tapi kelihatannya mereka berhasil menghancurkan dinding tersebut.

Dan lalu satu minggu terlewati setelah pengumuman kelulusan acara pelepasan di laksakan di aula utama Konoha gakuen dengan meriah. Semua keluarga dari siswa dan siswi datang melihat anak mereka pada acara pelepasan tersebut.

Bahkan paman Naruto juga kembali dari acara keliling dunianya hanya untuk melihat kelulusan Naruto, dan setelah itu dia pergi lagi setelah mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan sesuatu padanya.

"Cincin? Dan terlebih lagi dua cincin" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya ini adalah cincin milik ibumu dan ayahmu. aku menyimpannya setelah kematia mereka, dan sekarang aku serahkan kepadamu. Jagalah baik-baik"

"Hai, arigato gozaimasu ero jii-san"

"Yosh kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Naruto, ada tempat yang harus ku kunjungi, Ehehehe" ucapnya dengan senyuman mesum di wajahnya.

Naruto melihat itu hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, lalu tidak sengaja dia melihat Sakura yang sedang bersama Ino pergi kesana.

"Sakura-chan" panggil Naruto.

"Ah Naruto, ada apa? Apa kamu tidak bersama Hinata-chan?"

"Ah tidak, ada sesuatu yang inginku bicarakan padamu, apa ada waktu sebentar?" Tanya Naruto mengabaikan keberadaan Ino yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Ara Ara Ufufufu aku pergi menemui ayahku dulu Sakura, jangan lupa dengan tujuanmu hari ini" ujar Ino lalu pergi dari sana.

"Hmm? Ada apa Naruto, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura" ucap Naruto tanpa ragu membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu diSMP. Lalu aku dengar kamu akan pergi jauh dan masuk sekolah terkenal di Konoha, aku belajar dengan keras dan berhasil menyusulmu disini. Berharap mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini padamu, dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat menurutku…"

"…Sakura-chan, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Naruto dengan tekad yang kuat didalam hatinya. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sekarang tengah bersembunyi mendengarkan Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura.

"Naru…to…-kun, hiks hiks" Sungguh tidak bisa di pungkiri akan perasaannya sekarang, yang bisa dia lakukan Cuma dapat bersembunyi dengan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir keluar dari matanya membasahi pipi putih tersebut. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakit hatinya, dia tidak tahan berada di sana memilih untuk lari dan mencari tempat untuk sendiri.

"Gomen ne Naruto… ada seseorang yang aku cintai" ucap Sakura membuat Naruto terhenyak mendengar jawaban itu.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa kok, tidak usah meminta maaf segala…" ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya tidak bisa menatap Sakura langsung.

"N-Naruto—"

"Tidak usah di pikirkan Sakura, tujuan yang di maksud Ino barusan adalah… kamu ingin pergi menemuinyakan? Yaaaaahhh siapapun laki-laki itu, pasti laki-laki yang beruntung ya"

"Naruto ak—"

"Aku yakin orang yang membuat Sakura-chan jatuh cinta pasti laki-laki yang hebat. Ehehe" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Namun entah kenapa senyuman itu… mengatakan bahwa hati Naruto sekarang sedang menangis.

"Pergilah Sakura, laki-laki itu tidak akan menunggumu lho" ucap Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sakura untuk meyakinkan dia pergi mengejar laki-laki yang Sakura cintai.

"Ara ara apa tidak apa-apa menyuruhnya untuk mengejar laki-laki lain? Padahal kamu juga mencintainya"

"Tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting dia sudah mengetahui perasaanku, itu saja sudah cukup"

"Aku heran, padahal Hinata-chan adalah teman semasa kecilmu dan selalu bersamamu bahkan dia menyukaimu sampai sekarang. Tapi kenapa kamu mengejar Sakura yang jauh dari jangkauanmu dan tidak menyadari perasaan Hinata-chan" ucap Ino membuat Naruto untuk sekian kalinya terkejut.

"Hinata-chan menyukaiku?"

"Ufufufu Naruto-kun Benar-benar tidak peka. Tadi aku melihat dia mendengar percakapan kalian berdua lalu lari kedalam gedung sekolah, aku yakin dia masih dida—"

Belum Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya Naruto berlari kedalam gedung sekolah.

'Hinata-chan… Gomen, karena kebodohanku ini' batin Naruto berlari kemana-mana mencari Hinata.

Akhirnya Naruto berhenti di depan pintu atap sekolah yang sedikit terbuka. Naruto membuka pintu itu dan melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk tersipuh menangis sendiri.

"Hinata-chan"

Hinata kaget saat Naruto ada disana langsung berdiri dan menghapus air matanya.

"A-Ada apa Naruto-kun? Apa kamu tidak pulang"

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana lho…" Hinata ragu akan kata-kata itu dan hanya memilih diam, hingga akhirnya Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"…Aku ditolak oleh Sakura"

"Huh?"

"Dia bilang kalau dia mencitai laki-laki lain. Yah dari awal aku sudah tau kalau tidak ada wanita yang menyukai orang payah sepertiku, ahaha" ucap Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Itu tidak benar!" bentak Hinata membuat Naruto tertegun

"Naruto-kun tidak payah. Naruto-kun pekerja keras, selalu berusaha dengan seluruh kemampuan. Tidak menyerah walau selalu kalah. Naruto-kun orang yang baik"

"Hinata-chan"

"Saat kita masih kecil Naruto-kun menemukan anjing kelaparan di bawah jembatan, Naruto-kun memberi anjing itu makan milik Naruto-kun. Lalu Naruto-kun juga yang selalu menyiram tanaman bunga saat masih SD dimana tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang merawat bunga itu. Saat SMP Naruto-kun melopat kedalam sungai hanya untuk menyelamatkan anak kucing yang tenggelam dan Naruto-kun selalu sendiri piket dikelas saat semua orang pulang kerumah. Naruto-kun belajar dengan keras untuk masuk ke SMA ini, walau dengan nilai terendah tapi Naruto-kun tidak pernah menyerah dan terus belajar dengan giat…" ucap Hinata panjang lebar mengungkapkan semua yang ada di pikirannya.

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata selalu meperhatikannya sampai sejauh itu.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Dia tidak ingin menangis lagi, apalagi dihadapan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun juga selalu menyelamatkanku saat aku di bully oleh anak-anak yang lainnya. Naruto-kun bukanlah orang payah, Naruto-kun adalah orang baik, orang paling baik yang pernah aku temui. …" Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya lalu melihat Naruto tepat dimatanya.

"…Zutto akogareteta Naruto-kun no koto **(aku selalu mengagumi dirimu)**. Ada banyak hal baik yang Naruto-kun miliki…" Hinata lalu membuang wajahnya lalu berkata

"Pasti ada wanita diluar sana menyukai Naruto-kun"

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia sudah terlanjur mengatakan semuanya dan sekarang pasti sudah jelas dimata Naruto bahwa dia menyukai Naruto.

"Terimakasih Hinata-chan karena kamu selalu memperhatikanku, terimakasih karena sudah selalu ada disisiku, dan…" Naruto menggatung kalimatnya lalu membuang wajahnya malu.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mencintai orang yang bodoh sepertiku ini"

Hinata hanya bisa diam. Perasaannya sekarang sudah di ketahui oleh Naruto tapi tidak ada kata-kata apapun dari Naruto yang membalas perasaannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya… kalau aku akan pergi melanjutkan pendidikan di Amegakure"

Hinata tentu saja kaget mendengar itu, Hinata akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di sunagakure yang berarti Naruto akan pergi jauh sekali darinya dan ini… adalah saat dimana terakhir kalinya dia akan melihat Naruto.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikan disana dan mencapai impianku. Tentunya akan memakan waktu lama, jadi karena itu…" Naruto lalu mengambil sesuatu di kantong celananya lalu menunjukkannya pada Hinata.

"Ini adalah cincin ibuku. Pamanku baru saja memberinya saat kelulusan, dan aku ingin memberikan cincin ini pada seseorang yang selalu ada untukku, orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku"

Hinata yang melihat itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya, dia tidak tau bagaimana harus mengungkapkan perasaan bahagia yang tak terbatas ini. Sebuah cincin yang sangat indah Naruto berikan padanya, terlebih lagi itu adalah cincin mendiang ibunya dan diberikan padanya.

"Maukah kamu menungguku saat itu tiba, Hinata-chan"

"Hai, aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lalu memberikan tangan kirinya pada Naruto. Naruto menerima tangan Hinata lalu memasang cincin itu perlahan pada jari manis Hinata.

"Aishiteru Hinata-chan"

"Un aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun" Hinata memejamkan matanya memberi isyarat pada Naruto. Naruto melihat itu lalu memegang pipi Hinata dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Langit menjadi saksi akan Janji yang mereka buat di atap sekolah pada hari itu, janji yang akan mereka pegang selalu hingga saat mereka bersama lagi akan tiba.

FIN


End file.
